narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Will of Fire (GSWW)
Unknown Location in the Land of Fire It towered above them like a giant black chasm just waiting to suck them in. A large black stone mountain, the solitary peak rising into the sky was home to some of the most deadly criminals in the world. Konoha's inescapable prison, known simply by its code name, the Hell-Gate. A prison whose exact location was known to only a few among the elite of Konoha, up until yesterday Naruto hadn't even known it existed. It was here that his friend was kept. Looking up at the very top of the peak where Naruto was told he was being kept. As Kakashi began walking towards the peak Naruto made to follow, taking one last glance at the top of the peak and whispered a single word, "Sasuke." As they approached the foot of the mountain half a dozen ANBU suddenly appeared and surrounded them. "Identification and access codes." asked the squad captain. Kakashi duly provided them with the appropriate clearance information and suddenly a door appeared upon the face of the mountain. As it opened inwards, Kakashi noticed how the gates would be impossible to open from the inside. As they stepped inside another ANBU squad appeared to escort them to Sasuke's cell. They reached a stairwell which went up and down. As Kakashi made to start climbing the stairs one of the ANBU stopped him and said, "Down not up." Surprised Kakashi asked, "Down? But Sasuke is kept in the highest cell is he not?" "Yes and no." replied the ANBU. "A simple deception to keep anyone from trying to break prisoners out. There's nothing up above other than surveillance equipment while we have an extensive underground network where the prisoners are kept. And we are the only ones who can navigate the labyrinth below. Even if a prisoner manages to escape from their cell, they'll be roaming the passages until they die of starvation." Finally they reached the very bottom of the stairway. They followed the ANBU through a number of passages for well over an hour until they reached a corridor which contained only two cells. They were taken to one of the cells and the door was opened. The lantern in the hands of one of the ANBU was the only illumination available and as he and Naruto stepped in Kakashi saw a figure sitting in the back of the cell. As they stepped forward the figure looked up and two red sharingan eyes glowed out from the dark. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto and Kakashi standing at the door to his cell. Surprised to see them here he asked, "What are you doing here?" Naruto started grinning and told him that they were there to take him out. "Take me out? How?" As Naruto just went on grinning like a fool he looked inquiringly at Kakashi who sighed, sat down and told him all about Iwa's attack on the Leaf and the beginning of the new war. He then told him how he had been pardoned and release into their custody to help with the ear effort. "Into your custody huh? They don't trust me do they? I don't blame them, I deserve that prejudice I guess. But I want the two of you to know that I have changed. I finally see just how dark the path I had taken was. How every action was taking me further away from all of you, away from Itachi. Away from the path he wanted me to follow. But now I can see what Itachi wanted me to see, his vision of the future. Finally the future I want to see is the same as what he wanted to see." Staring at the ground once more he finally got up and looked Naruto straight in the eye and they both understood each other. As they began to leave the cell a sound from the other cell drew his attention. Looking in that direction Sasuke stopped. "If you want more help with the war I have a crazy idea." Fifteen minutes and a lengthy argument later they left the corridor but now both the cells were empty. The occupant of the other cell walked behind Sasuke. "If this backfires, it will be on our heads," Kakashi told Sasuke and Naruto. "So better keep an eye on him." As they reached the upper level again they were suddenly surrounded by ANBU who now all had their swords drawn and looked ready to fight. "What is he doing with you? You were only given permission to take the Uchiha." said the squad captina, "The other one cannot leave here." Naruto stepped in front of the other prisoner and Sasuke and spoke "He is going with us. We take his responsibility." "We can't just let him go. Do you even know who he is? Who his brother was?" "I don't care." replied Naruto. "If Sasuke can trust him then so can I. And I am willing to fight you if I have to. So just get out of the way." Finally they agree to send an ANBU squad with them to Konoha so that they could keep an eye on the prisoner till they got the Hokage's order to let him go. As they began walking towards the village Naruto turned to the new entrant in their group and asked, "You know, I was don't know what Sasuke told Kakashi-sensei to get you out so I never did catch your name. And who was this brother they were talking about?" The other turned to face him and said, "My name is Kaname Hoshigaki, and my brother or my cousin to be exact was ." Konohagakure, the Next Day Upon reaching the village, Kakashi and the others were ushered straight into the Hokage's office. In the office were waiting Tsunade, members of the and leaning against the wall in a corner, Kyōsuke Uzumaki, who if Kakashi remembered correctly was Naruto's cousin a few times removed. Tsunade looked straight at Sasuke and after a few minutes began speaking, "We don't have time to waste so I will get to the point. Sasuke you have been released on Kakashi and Naruto's insistence and as such they will also be held responsible for your actions. Keep that in mind before you do something stupid. We might trust you but most of the world still hasn't forgiven you." Sasuke looked her in the eyes and nodded, "I understand." "Now about your friend here," began Tsunade, looking at Kaname. "That was a risky stunt you pulled Kakashi, just taking him out of prison. He was there for a reason, but we shall discuss this at a later time. We have more pressing matters to discuss." "Wait," said pointing at Sasuke and Kaname , "I think it would be best if the two of you left waited outside." After the two of them had left he called Kyōsuke forward. "As you know after Madara's defeat we managed to acquire one of the Rinnegan eyes in his possession. Though we have kept it in safe keeping till now the Council has finally decided that the time is right for us to use it." Kakashi was slightly taken back by this and could see from Tusnade's expression that she wasn't completely satisfied with this discussion. "The appearance of a Rinnegan user in Iwagakure's ranks has tipped the balance of power. We need to restore some parity. We haven't tried to implant the Rinnegan in anyone because we are not sure if they work in the same way as Sharingan or Byakugan transplants and in a time of peace it was not worth it to risk it with one of our men." "So thats why Kyōsuke is here?" interrupted Naruto. "He is to be your test subject?" "Naruto, its allright. I don't mind." interjected Kyōsuke. "You see I'm perfect for this. I'm already blind so even if the implant does not take I don't loose anything." "But," began Naruto but was cut of by Kakashi. "Its his choice Naruto. He knows the risks." Tsunade began speaking again, "I will begin the process tonight. In the mean time you have to begin organizing our troops Kakashi. Envoys to our allies and Shikamaru has been sent to meet with an agent from Yorudō." "Very well" replied Kakashi. "Also keep an eye on Kaname." added Tsunade. "Sasuke might trust him but until we reach a decision on what to do with his he is still to be treated as a potential threat. Thats it for now, you may leave."